Parents to Be
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Lily finds out they're expecting their first child.


**AN: Written for the Pairing Diversity Bootcamp**

**Parents To Be:**

**Prompt: Flabbergasted **

Lily took out her wand, talking a deep breath in. She was pacing in front of the bed in the bedroom as Alice sat on the bed flipping through the newest issues of Witch Weekly. "Come on Lily, you can do it." She said, glancing up noticing that the redhead still hasn't done it.

Lily glanced over at the other and nodded. "Alright, give me a moment." She glanced back at the mirror and stared. Finally she held the wand so it was right in front of her stomach. She muttered the spell that Alice had given her. After a few moment, she glanced over at Alice who was still flipping through her magazine. "What light means what again?"

Alice set the magazine off to the side. "If it's clear or doesn't do anything, it means you're not pregnant. If it's a red one, it means you're pregnant. Why? What color did you get?"

"Red."

Alice's eyes widened. "That...you're..." She studied Lily's face for a long moment. "Are we excited or not? I want to know so I react properly."

Lily's face was in-between happy and confused. "I'm not even sure. I don't even know if he wants kids or not. I mean, I know he does but we haven't been married for too long. I just..."

Alice gave her a half smile and stood up as the two of them left the bedroom and walked down the stairs to the front room. "Well, ready or not you two are going to be parents." She grinned as she walked over to the door, opening it. "Anyways, I should go. Frank's going to be home soon. Bye Lily."

"Bye..." Lily said as Alice left before heading over to a seat to sit down. She took in a breath and let it out. She needed a way to tell James that they were going to have a baby. Biting her lower lip, Lily glanced up at the clock. He was going to be home soon. Finally, an idea hit the redhead. Grinning, she stood up and grabbed her wand heading into the kitchen to make dinner, of all miniaturized food, big enough for a baby to eat.

She knew that James probably wouldn't catch on right away, but she could still try. As she finally set the table, she heard him. "Lily?" James called from the front room. "I'm home!"

Lily grinned, making her way over to him. "James, I wasn't expecting you for another few minutes." She said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Well, you're just in time. I finished making dinner."

James stared at her for a long moment. "Already? But I thought we were going out to dinner tonight?"

"Slight change of plan, come on."

She grabbed onto his arm and began pulling him into the dining room. Catching sight of the meal, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Are we giants for the evening?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, sit. Sit."

James did as he was told, sitting across from Lily. He began eating his food, it was good, for being so tiny anyways. "So, Lily flower, how was your day?"

Lily smiled at him, taking a bite of her own food. "It was alright. Came home early with Alice though."

"Oh, why?"

Lily took another bite of her food. "Oh, well, I wasn't feeling well earlier and Alice only had to work a half day anyways." James stared at her with a worried expression. "Oh, no, I'm not sick! You don't need to worry!"

"Oh, so you're feeling better?"

"James...?" She took a deep breath in. He stared at her, setting down his fork. Lily was acting strangely during dinner. She pushed the food around on her plate.

"Lily?"

She smiled for a moment, setting down her down fork. "We're having a baby..."

James stared at her from across the table, completely flabbergasted. "I...what?"

"We're having a baby?"

"R-really?"

She nodded.

"How...how long?"

"I just found out today." She answered, shrugging.

James grinned, getting up and moving over to her, pulling her up into a hug. "That's great." He was excited. Excited at the fact that they were going to have a child, their first one too.

Lily smiled, hugging him back. She was happy that was his answer and she was happy too, happy that they were going to start a family.


End file.
